Father Daughter Day
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Ron wants nothing more than to spend the day with his daughter but his special day with his daughter soon takes a turn for the worse, with secrets being revealed. Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Chapter one: A day to remember _**

Ron was ordering his ice cream at his favorite ice cream pallor, Mr. Fudgies. Ron wasn't the same old goofy teenager anymore, he now in his mid-thirties, happily married to his long time best friend, Kim Possible and happily running his own restaurant while at the same being a father of four.

"I'll have two scoops one vanilla and the other pistachio" Ron said.

"Make that two" a blonde teenage girl said next to Ron. She had the same colored blonde hair as Ron tied up in a messy bun and Kim's green colored eyes. She was slim girl wearing a long sleeved violet colored blouse with a pair of dark blue jeans. Her name was Betty Violet Stoppable, the offspring of the world famous hero Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, but everyone calls her Vi.

"Alright you two" the women behind the counter said smiling at them "That'll be two, two scoop ice cream one vanilla the other pistachio. Anything else?" she asked

"Nope, that'll be it" Ron responded talking out his wallet.

Ron and Vi took their usual spot near the main entrance licking their ice creams.

"I'm glad you didn't bail on me like last time Dad" Vi said looking at her father with a smile while taking seat.

"Vi, I told you I was sorry" Ron said "You know I don't control when your mother and I have missions."

Ron always hated having to reschedule time with his eldest daughter. Ever since she was little Ron would take her every Saturday to Mr. Fudgies and simply enjoy a father/daughter day with her but Little Vi was growing up.

Her and her brothers were now sixteen and like all triplets do, have different interest. She had become the cheerleading captain at Middleton High, her brother Dash became the new quarterback and her other brother Danny was the Middleton Mad Dog. Everyone was becoming busy, especially Vi. She was a straight A student not to mention a very active person in the school. She always tried to participate in after school activities as much as she could. That's why her Saturdays with her dad meant so much to her at times. It was a time for to relax and just enjoy a normal day with her Dad. Not to mention she never truly got to spend time one on one with Ron since he always busy. He would either be with Dash and Danny or Vi's little sister Melody, work or missions. So they both decided that every other Saturday it would be a Father/daughter day unless coming came up.

"Dad, kidding" She said.

"You know I can never tell with you" Ron chuckled "I mean your brothers are always much easier to know when they are joking with me"

"Maybe because their _boys_" Vi laughed

"That _and_ you take after your mother" Ron responded "But enough about your brothers today is father/daughter day."

"So what's new with you? My Violin" Ron said licking the dripping ice creams from his cone

"_Dad_!" Vi protested "You know I hate it when you call me that" she frowned as she lowered herself on her seat.

"Aw come on Vi" Ron said "you're always going to be my violin, no matter how old you get. Just look at Grandpa James, he still calls your mom Kimmie-cub and look at her" Ron said flashing his goofy smile at her.

"Just not in public" Vi mumbled

"Fine. If will make you happy I won't call you it in public" Ron said

"Whatever Dad" Vi said "Can we decide what we are going to do? I was thinking we should see a movie or something"

"Alright Vi, we'll go to movies" Ron said "Now come one let's finish these delicious ice cream for we can hit the road"

VI and Ron smiled at each other moving their ice creams together.

"One" Ron said

"Two" Vi said

"Three!" they said together bringing their ice creams closer to their face seeing who can finish their ice cream sooner.

KP…

"No one likes a sore loser dad" Vi said as they were making line at the ticket booth.

"You had less Ice cream" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"But" Ron continued "I'm nothing but a man of my word so…you get to choose the movie" Ron said putting his hand on Vi's shoulder smiling.

"I totally want to see twilight!" Vi proclaimed as she pointed at the billboard for it. "Please Dad?"

Ron forced a smile "Sure, anything for you Vio…"

"Dad!" Vi warned

"Right sorry. Old habits die hard you know" Ron said.

Vi rolled her eyes as they made their way to the ticket booth.

"How may I …." The teenage boy behind the ticket booth started to say. His mouth nearly dropped opened when he saw Vi looking at the time schedules for the movies above him

"help you miss" he stuttered.

Vi didn't say anything she continued looking at the schedule not even giving the teen a glance of acknowledgment. The teenage boy continued gazing at Vi as she was looking up to see the movie times. He looked astonished seeing Vi's beauty, completely amazed he sighed placing his hand on his check unaware Ron was giving a stern stare. Seeing how this teenager was eyeing his daughter Ron 'coughed' loud enough to be heard. The teen snapped out of his trace blushing in embarrassment.

"What movie would you ...uh… like Sir" he said trying not to stare at Vi.

Vi, who finally knowledge the teen, looked at him with a smile "Two for 12 p.m showing of twilight" she said.

"That'll be $16.50" he said. Ron handed him the money staring at him. The teen gulped as he pressed the button to give Ron and Vi the ticket.

"Thanks…uh…" Vi said trying to read his tag name "Nate" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah thanks Nate" Ron said a little too hostile taking Vi away from the ticket booth and towards the movie theatre entrance.

"what was that about?" Vi asked as they entered the theater.

"didn't you..? never mind "Ron said not answering his daughter question.

Vi frowned as she was about to ask Ron 'didn't I what?' when she saw him…

"Stoppable? Vi? " Dr. Drakken asked as he walked towards them with a teenage boy at his side.

"Um hey" Ron said looking at the two "Wasn't expecting to see you guys here" Ron said shaking Dr. Drakken hand with a smile.

Ever since the whole graduation sitch years ago Drakken and Shego retired from the villain scene and started new life together … as a family living normal lives and raising a teenage son of their own.

"Hi Mr. Lipsky, Justin" Vi said

"Always nice seeing you again Vi" Dr. Drakken said "what brings you to the movies anyway?"

"Father/daughter day" Ron answered "and you guys? I thought you were in the middle of some big time project"

"I was until Shego insisted or rather _made me_ take a break"

Ron laughed "I figured"

"Yes well Justin here suggested me and him watch a movie" Dr. Drakken said "Isn't that right son"

"Sure did" Justin said half smiling.

Justin was tall young boy with green eyes and raven black hair. He was wearing a bright green muscle shirt, showing off his in shaped body, and a pair of dark brown khakis with his raven hair pulled back.

"What movie are you guys watching?" Ron asked

Before Justin could answer Ron Dr. Drakken stepped in "Twilight, I hear it is about vampires so it should be good. I always did enjoy watching horror movies as a child"

Justin face palm covering his face knowing both Stoppable would be staring at him with surprised ready to laugh expression.

"You want _to see twilight?_ Vi said nearly laughing "I thought you said it was quote on quote 'a chick flick'"

"Come on Vi" Ron said also trying not to chuckle "He has the right to see whatever movie he wants"

"What's so funny?" Dr. Drakken asked puzzled

"You don't know what the movies about do you?" Ron asked. Drakken shook his head still not understanding why his son was embarrassed. Ron placed his hand on Drakken shoulders "come on I'll explain well we get snackage." Ron focused his attention to his daughter

"Vi, usual?" Ron asked

"You know it Dad" Vi said.

"Alright we'll be back" Ron said

"Don't worry we're not going anywhere" Vi said as Ron and Drakken left leaving the two teens alone.

"Smooth move Vi" Justin told her in an irked tone.

"What?" Vi asked somewhat smiling.

"Don't play dumb" Justin said "You embarrassed me in front of your dad! _not c_ool" Justin said upset.

"Oh come on, my dad knows you since you were in diapers, since _we_ were in diapers. I think you embarrassed yourself in front of him plenty of times before" Vi joked but Justin gave Vi his serious face.

"You know that's not the same" he said "If I was still your best friend than yeah I wouldn't mind but I'm your boyfriend now and…" Justin said before he was interrupted.

"BOYFRIEND!"

The two teens turned to the direction were the voices were coming from. The teens saw Ron and Drakken in utter shock, making them dropped the popcorn and drinks on the floor.

_**Author note : here's chapter one! :D Let me know what you thought or if you have questions let me know I'll be glad to answer them- KPFAN**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: And the News Just Keeps On __Coming_

_But_ I'm_ your boyfriend now, boyfriend now, boyfriend now….. _

Those words echoed in Ron's mind like daggers. Ron and Drakken looked at their children with utter disbelief.

_My baby, My Violin... is dating?! Why wouldn't see tell me?_ Ron thought to himself as he looked at his daughter with sadden eyes.

"I thought you told your parents about us Vi!?" Justin said as he glanced Ron's way. He could see Ron was fighting the urge to not strangle him. Even though, Justin was never one who was easily scared, taking after his mother, nevertheless was scared out of his mind as he saw Ron's cold steady blue eyes looking at him. This made the teen gulp from fear.

_Aren't his eyes brown?!_ Justin thought

"Oh please, what about you uh?!" Vi said gaining back Justin's attention "I thought _you _said you can tell your dad anything!"

"Just look at him!" Vi angrily said gesturing for her boyfriend to look at his father, who looked completely stunned by the news.

"You two…are dating?" Drakken finally uttered "Justin, you…you are dating my ex-arch foes daughter?" Drakken said looking at his son.

"Dad, let me explain" Justin said but stopped when he saw Dr. Drakken raising his hand giving him the stop gesture.

Composing himself back to normal, Dr. Drakken took a deep breath before continuing.

"Son, How long?" was all Dr. Drakken asked.

"Dad, I..." Justin said

"How _long Justin_" Ron said adding the right amount of venom into those last two words, finally being able to speak after the shock. "We want to know how long this has been going on" Ron said stretching his hand out towards the teens.

"_How long?" _Ron repeated the question. _  
_

Vi and Justin both looked at each other knowing all to well what they needed to do.

Vi sighed gaining the attention of both Drakken and Ron. "It's been a month" Vi said grabbing a hold of Justin's hand smiling at him.

"Yesterday was our month anniversary." Despite the circumstance Justin and her where in at the moment, She couldn't help but smile at the notion that her and her long-time best friend, Justin Go-Lipsky, were now dating for a month now. Seeing the radiate smile Vi was giving him, Justin also smiled his devilish smile at her.

Ron nor Dr. Drakken uttered a sound. Ron, taken back from the news, looked at his daughter with disappointed eyes. Ron always thought he had a great relationship with Vi. One where he came to believe she would come to him and talk about anything. That was what hurt Ron the most, realizing how his daughter would hide something so important in her life from him ...devastated him.

"Great!" Ron finally said " First, the ticket guy was checking out _my Violin_ and now I find out she has a _boyfriend_ for a month now!" Ron said.

"What guy?" Justin asked looking at Vi. Ron ignoring the question looked at his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said still not taking off his gaze off of Vi. Ron was upset and Vi knew it, she could hear it in his voice. She always hated making Ron disappointed in her. After all, she was the good child, the one who does well in school, doesn't get in trouble, and always did the right thing. Seeing Ron's disappoint stare made her feel guilty. In all honesty, Vi didn't know how she was going to answer the question.

"Uh…" Vi started to say trying to think of what to say. She thought back at the times when her father had to tell her or her brothers something important and didn't know how.

"This is my way of telling you?" Vi said giving her father a nervous laugh.

The minute Vi said those words Ron didn't seem disappointed in her anymore but instead…

"Betty Violet Stoppable!" Ron said rising his voice. Vi flinched as she knew all too well what was coming next.

"This is your way of telling me?! Oh no" Ron said, having every passing word being spoken becoming louder and louder.

"Oh, NO!I had to deal with "this is my way of telling you" lecture when I was your age from my folks, then your mother catch on to that and started using it as well and NOW YOU?!" Ron face was turning red.

"No way, not from my kid" Ron practically yelled as he stepped forward making Justin take a step back. Vi could see Ron was beyond tweaked and very much would have done something unthinkable if they weren't in public. Before Vi could defend her reason beyond the " This is my way of telling you" line, Ron continued to angrily speak at her.

"You march to the car this instant YOUNG LADY!" Ron said pointing at the exit.

"Dad, I…" Vi tried to say.

"MARCH!" Ron yelled.

"If you just let me explain…" Vi said

"Don't make me say it again Betty" Ron said using Vi's real name. "MARCH!"

Vi knew she was defeated and there was no possible way of talking to her father... at least right now.

She hugged her boyfriend. "Good-bye Justin" She said "I sorry for _his_ behavior right now."

Justin didn't answer her but continued to see Ron's escalating anger.

"MARCH!" Ron said.

"FINE!" Vi yelled back. She stomped her way towards the adults " Good-bye, Mr. Lipsky" Vi politely said.

Drakken didn't say anything just simply nodded.

"I'm not going to forgive you for this!" Vi spatted at her father as she continued to stomped her way of the theater.

"OH OH!" Ron yelled back " You come back here young lady!" Ron said rushing after his angry teenage daughter.

KP...

At the Stoppable-Possible home, Kim was was on the phone inside the bathroom.

"Yeah Monique, I did it" Kim said as she spoke to Monique on the phone.

"Yes, it says to wait at least 3 minutes" Kim responded.

"No, Ron doesn't know yet...because I'm waiting to see what the test says Monique!"Kim said.

She sat on the toilet seat as she watched her pregnancy test stick.

"No, I'm by myself" Kim said as she continued to stare at the stick. "Melody's with my Dad at the junior rocketeer thing at the space center... Dash and Danny are there too just with the tweebs testing out some new inventions they came up with and Vi's with Ron...sure,I'll call you later then...No big Monique I know you are busy... Yeah, I will M...yes, I promise, you have fun in Paris with Coco then,okay?..Okay, I will...bye...Bye Monique" Kim said as she hanged up on the call.

Ever since Monique became the leading fashion designer for Club Banana she wasn't ever in Middleton for long period of time. Kim sighed wishing her best gal pal was there in the bathroom with her, helping her deal with the possibility of her being pregnant. Kim was, as many people are,nervous. She bit her upper lip as she unknowingly continued staring at the pee stick. If the results came out to be positive, she wouldn't be just a mother of 4 anymore. Oh no, she would mother of 5.

"C'mon" Kim said talking to the stick as if it would speed up the progress if she did. As she looked at the stick seeing when it would change to the positive or the negative sign she heard Ron's car pulling into the driveway.

_Their home early? _Kim thought.

"And you are grounded till you graduate from graduate school, you hear me?! Oh and dating? forget about it!you won't have any dates anyway since you'll be grounded. Learning how to drive? also a never!"

Kim could head Ron ranting yells from outside the house. Without hesitation Kim raced out of the bathroom heading for the living room.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR HOW UNREASONABLE YOU ARE BEING!?" Vi yelled as she slammed the front door open.

Kim, taken by surprise of Vi's unusual behavior, froze for a split second before she started to speak

"Vi? what's...?" Kim asked utterly taken off-guard.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER LITTLE MISSY! I'M YOUR FATHER AND WHAT I SAY GOES!" Ron said closing the door with another slam.

"I HATE YOU!"Vi said running upstairs.

"Vi!" Kim said. She watched as her daughter race upstairs to her bedroom.

"YOU COME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! VI!? BETTY?! BETTY VIOLET STOPPABLE!" Ron yelled. He was about to chase after Vi when Kim grabbed a good hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Ron, What's the sitch?!" Kim asked concerned.

"Oh you know what! I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me!" Ron spatted at Kim. He yanked his arm out of Kim's hands and walked away. Kim saw Ron walking down to his man-cave basement.

Kim, lost in what was going on, didn't know who to talk to first.

**Author Note: Aw poor Ron, his little girl is growing up... and isn't taking it so well. ****Here is Chapter 2! :D thank you for your wonderful reviews. As always leave me your comments, thoughts or questions you may have for me about the chapter. Till the next sitch~ KPFAN OUT**

**Comment responses:**

**CajunBear73: I agree Ron and Dr. Drakken should have saw it coming...maybe the mother's did? lol  
**

**ajw1970: Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D I'm having a blast writing this. :D And your question is going to be answered in the next chapter.**

**Imyoshi: Thank you. I thought Violin was a nice nickname, a nice cheesy one that any teen would be embarrassed to called that in public.**


End file.
